ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Twisted Metal (Full-Length Movie)
In the City of Los Angeles, the most deadly demolition Derby ever made, Twisted Metal, will have Over 1,000 people participate for the greatest prize in Demolition Derby History, One Wish, granted by the Founder Himself, Calypso. but only 10 Competitors, will rise to the finals, and get their Heart's desires become a reality. complete with 10 alternate openings and endings. (One in each of the Five United States) Returning Characters Calypso: A Man who is also the founder of the Twisted Metal Competition. Needles Kane: A man who was just fired as a driver for an Ice Cream Truck, His vehicle for the Twisted Metal Competition is the Sweet Tooth, an Ice Cream Truck He stole. Agent Stone: An former Agent who wants to get back at the Government for their corruption. He comes to the Contest to get an item which could cause a great war between the People and the Government. He drives a Sports Car called, Crimson Fury, which has more than enough weapons to decimate the competition. Mr. Grimm: A Malicious Fiend who is hunting down the most evil people, He comes to the tournament, not just for a wish, but to hunt down Calypso. He drives a Mototcycle called the Armageddon. Commander Mason: A former US Army Official, who comes to the Tournament to not only kill Agent Stone, but also to eradicate any and all of the world's terrorists, but he drives a Humvee called, Warthog. Minion: A Devil from the Next World, and the Film's Final Antagonist. Bruce Cochrane: A Gangsta Pimp who lived in his hometown called, Los Angeles and due to the Twisted Metal Tournament, his town was destroyed, and his homies are dead, so he decided to make Los Angeles to go back to normal. He drives a Pink Lowrider called, Thumper. Kenny Rights: A famous celebrity who always want to become a famous person in the world, he drives a Sports Car called, Spectre. Sgt. Carl Roberts & Cpt. Jamie Roberts: A police duo who always wants to take down Calypso rather than making a wish, they both drive in a Sporty Police Car called, Outlaw. Mortimer Scharft: An undead man from the grave, he always wants to see his parents, and he drives his Purple/Black Hearse called, Shadow. Axel: Many years later, He was stuck on the 2-wheeled death machine by an unknown Doctor, and he really wants to be free from this contraption. Krista Sparks: A female teenager who is the daughter of Calypso, and she does not make a wish, but to see her dad, she always drive a green dune buggy called, Grasshopper. Amanda Watts: A Race Car driver who wins all the races, and she wished to compete in a race to be the fastest driver on earth, she even drives an F1 Racer called, Twister. Marcus Kane: A man who is a split personality of Needles Kane, he thinks this tournament was a dream, he drives a junk muscle car called, Roadkill, but he really wants this nightmare to end. Tim Kraggin & Johnny Williams: The Girlfriend Hunting duo who wants to have a Girlfriend, including Calypso's ladies, they both drive a Monster Truck called, Hammerhead. Tyler Jones: A Nighclub DJ, He's obsessed for Nightclub Parties, and he's even a DJ, when suddenly, his club got destroyed by the Twisted Metal Tournament, he hops on his Micro Car called, Club Kid, now he had a chance to crash Calypso's party once and for all. Mr. Ash: A Dreaded Truck Driver, He's dark and decided to take out Calypso to get revenge on him. He drives a Black Semi-Truck called, Darkside. Simon Wittlebone: A Construction Worker who lives near a Construction Site, while trying to finish building a skyscraper for the President, until it collapses the building due to the Twisted Metal Tournament, He decided that he can finish building the President's Skyscraper, He even drives a Front Loader called. Mr, Slam. New Characters Bernie and Dr. Lucas Stanley: An Addictive Blood Donor who holds the doctor as a hostage, while He uses the Blood Mobile for the Tournament, He calls the Blood Mobile, the Bloodfest. Melissa Hackett: A News Intern who wants to videotape the inhumanity of the Twisted Metal Tournament. She drives a News Van called the Lightning Bug. Taylor Norris: A Spiteful High-School Student who wants to get back at His bullies for making His school life a living nightmare. He drives an All-terrain Van called the Fury. G.K. Jones: A Cartoon-Obsessed Octogenerian, who wishes to relive His young years by watching the cartoons He never had the chance to watch or Record on VHS. He drives a Model T called the Vintage Vulture. Dr. Nathaniel Alphonse: A Scientist who specializes in Snake Venom Research, wishes for a device to make Snakes tame as Kittens. He drives a Van, called the Rattlesnake. Ian Gustav: A recently-escaped patient from an Insane Asylum, who attacked a Prisoner Transport and dubbed it the Psychopath. Sam Boomer: A rally car driver from a rally car racing tournament, he used to be a rally car driver, but wanted to be a driver full of fame, He drives a Rally Car called, Rallyman. Takeru Inui: A Drift Car Racer from Japan and an Anime-obsessed Weeb, his hometown is Tokyo, He does not like distractions or noises from a Twisted Metal tournament that takes on his hometown while he's watching Japanese Anime on TV. And he's obsessed for watching Anime, He wishes for becoming a Touge Drift Master (thus, his original wish is to watch anime for the rest of his life), He drives a Japanese Drift Car called, Kamikaze. James Wilson: A NASCAR Racer who's obsessed with Racing, but suddenly, he crashed his car during a race, he's barely injured from an accident, many years later, he was healed, And he went to the Twisted Metal Tournament to wish for becoming a NASCAR Champion. He's a driver of his Race Car called, 12-Pak. Plot In Los Angeles, 1985 in Christmas Eve, A Man and His family are on Their way to Lake Tahoe, but along the freeway, A Speeding Man in a Sports Car cuts off the Man, and after being distracted, The Man and His Family drove off and crashed the car, killing everyone, except the Man who gets up despite His injuries, and burned face, Screaming that He lives. 10 Years Later, In June 21, Needles Kane escapes from Juvenile Hall, and absconds with a Ice Cream Truck. In an Underground Bunker, Agent Stone and His fellow renegades plot to take down the Government by searching the world for a scandal, which will destroy the Government beyond repair. At an Alley, A Biker wearing a Helmet who Calls Himself Grimm, just escapes Police Cruisers, and drives off. In Another Alley, A Bum named Marcus Kane sneaks inside a citrus farm, steals a few fruits, and escapes some guards. At A Graveyard, a Man named Mortimer Scharf mourns for His Parents at Their graves. At An Army Recruitment Office, Mason is giving a lecture on the new recruits. At a Hospital District, Dr. Stanley is done extracting blood from Bernie, but as Bernie was given a few dollars, as He thinks This is not enough. At a TV Station, News Intern Melissa Hackett is on the verge of becoming a News Reporter as She prepares Herself. At A Night School, A boy named Taylor Norris, is bullied by three boys, as the Bullies continued, Norris Snapped, and Beat down his bullies, a Teacher sees this, and tries to capture Him just to expel Him, but He escapes by hiding under the Bleachers, and then leaves the School. At a Dilapidated House, An Old Man is half-asleep watching Cartoons on His 13-inch TV/VCR as He thinks about how He'll watch cartoons in the future when He dies. At the Same Time, The Populous of Los Angeles, and The 10 people see a Man with the burns Who calls Himself Calypso. Declaring to the world that on Christmas Eve, His very first Tournament called the Twisted Metal Tournament will begin, and only 5,000 competitors in the United States hand-picked by Calypso can participate. among them is the ten people. The Winner of the Competition will win a Single wish. and if any of them refuse to participate, The person dies an unusual way, and someone else will take His or Her place. during the Six Months of the Racers souping up Their cars, Each racer tries to enjoy Their seemingly limited time with their families, without telling Them. Six Months have come and gone, almost all of the People living in Los Angeles left for their own safety, and all the competitors gather at a Hotel for Their instructions. Each group of 500 (including one of the main characters) are to be sent to a different battlefield, and the 100 of each group who survive will move on to the next round. The Ten Main Characters survive each of their battles, and the remaining 5 groups of 200 will compete in the Warehouse Districts. 50 of each group move on, and with 250 left, 10 Groups of 25 compete in the Neighborhoods of Los Angeles, and only one of each group will survive. in the final round, just as the 10 Main Racers compete In the Entertainment District, a Demon who calls Himself Minion, tries to kill off the Racers. Then, Calypso tells the Racers that anyone who kills Minion will win the competition. The Racers take on Minion, and at the same time They try to keep the other racers from taking the glory. through unusual means. After Minion is defeated, the Winner comes to Calypso at a secret location as the Nine Racers come out from the wreckage, surviving. Needles Kane's Ending: Needles Drives His Car and drops a box of Ice Cream Cones that are really Napalm Bombs, which blew up Minion's Vehicle. after Needles arrives, He wishes for all the Prisons to become Amusement Parks, where the Guards are treated like animals, and Clowns are treated like royalty. Calypso grants the wish, and all the Prisons are now Amusement Parks, but the Clowns there become despotic, and the police cause uprisings, destroying the Clown Despots, as for Needles, He is currently putting up a fight armed with a flame-thrower. Agent Stone's Ending: Stone dries His Car against Minion's Vehicle and sets His car to self-destruct, which blows up, destroying Minion. Agent Stone comes to a City Park, and wishes for all the secret documents the Government kept hidden from the public. Stone thanks Calypso and leaves. three months later, The Country was at war like the French Revolution in the USA as Stone looks in disdain and anguish. Mr. Grimm's Ending: Mr. Grimm fires at Minion's Engine, causing it to overheat and blow up. Grimm comes to a Dilapidated Amusement Park, and wishes Calypso's Soul, Calypso refuses, but was given no Choice as Calypso is taken to the Next World with Mr. Grimm. Mortimer Scharft's Ending: Mortimer Crashes into Minion and says farewell as His car pushes Minion into the Cliff's edge at Griffith Park, killing the both of them. Mortimer as a spirit comes to Calypso at Grauman's Chinese Theater and wishes to see His Parents again. Calypso grants it, and Mortimer smiles as He hugs His Mom and Dad, as They all go to the afterlife. making Calypso shed tears. Commander Mason's Ending: Mason uses His Secret Weapon in the form of a Tank Cannon to destroy Minion. at the Los Angeles Int'l Airport, Mason wishes for a Map of all the Terrorist groups hidden in the USA. Calypso grants it, and Mason aquires the Map. as Mason and an army of marines corners a Terrorist group, an Enemy shoots Mason, and utter bedlam happens, as Mason's fate is undetermined... Bernie and Dr. Stanley's Ending: Bernie knowing He can't beat Minion Alone releases the Doctor and uses a Bottle and a rag full of iodine as a makeshift Molotov cocktail and throws it at Minion's Tire, which burns up and blows up. At a Convention Center, Calypso grants Bernie's wish of His heart to always make blood. after Calypso tells the Doctor to work fast, five seconds later Bernie's body explodes from too much blood, horrifying Dr. Stanley as Bernie's heart continued to beat and pump blood. Melissa Hackett's Ending: As Her Vehicle is beaten down at a Nuclear Factory, Melissa drives away as Minion smashes into the nuclear tower melting Minion and His Vehicle into nothing. At a Wind Farm, Calypso congratulates Melissa, Her Filming Equipment on Her Truck is removed and destroyed by His henchmen, since Calypso says that the Tournament is not meant to be televised. Melissa then wishes for new and improved equipment replacing what Calypso's Men destroyed. Calypso grants it and tells Her to leave. Melissa does that, but smiles since She took the extra precaution of Hiding the evidence inside the TV Station. Taylor Norris' Ending: Taylor starts to hesitate, but visualizes Minion as one of His tormentors gives Him the bravery to speed His vehicle against Minion's Vehicle disabling the tires and Norris shoots down Minion. At Venice Beach, Norris wishes for Calypso to be His School to punish bullies. Calypso complies and says "Having Kids in the Twisted Metal Competition? Could be Exciting!" G.K. Jones' Ending: G.K. notices Minion's leaking Gas tank and fires at it, blowing up Minion and His vehicle. At Griffith Observatory, G.K. wishes for a special Device so He can watch cartoons of His own choosing. Calypso grants the wish and as G.K. leaves and thanks Calypso, two weeks later, He died from a Heart attack from excitement, and the fact that He never slept. Dr. Alphonse's Ending: Dr. Alphonse's Snake slithers inside Minion's Tank, and bites down on the wires of Minion's Tank, and Minion Himself. and a Dying Minion crashes His Tank into a Gas Station, blowing up His tank. Dr. Alphonse meets Calypso at the Los Angeles County Museum of Art, and wishes for an Instrument to make snakes docile, and to aid in His research. Alphonse plays the flute and a snake comes to the Doctor's side. and the snake willingly becomes the Doctor's pet. but His joy is short-lived when the snake bites His leg, and He learns that He must keep playing the flute to keep them tame. the Doctor runs out of the museum to find a hospital, as His fate is yet to be determined... Kenny Right's Ending: Kenny launches a missile straight right into Minion, causes a huge explosion, Kenny meets Calypso near a Junkyard, and he wishes for becoming a celebrity to be on TV all the time. And then, Calypso grants his Wish, and he became a celebrity to be on TV, suffering Kenny to be stuck in the TV, all the time...forever. Axel's Ending: Axel launches a huge amount of missiles, destroying Minion for good, and he went behind Calypso on top of a Tower, and he wished to be free from the contraption to get revenge on this doctor, and Calypso grants his wish, and Axel suddenly punished the doctor for putting him in his contraption. Bruce Cochrane's Ending: Bruce uses a Flamethrower to burn Minion to death, which makes him burn to death along with his tank, and he drove right between Calypso while playing some hip-hop music, and he wishes to make his hometown go back to normal, Calypso grants his wish, and Los Angeles is now back to normal, no chaos, no destruction and also no catastrophic events of Twisted Metal. Krista Sparks' Ending: Krista uses the homing missles to destroy Minion, and suddenly pushed Minion off the cliff, killing him for good, and she went for a stop near Calypso near a sidewalk, and Calypso realizes that his daughter died in a car crash 11 years ago, but she's still alive, Krista does not make a wish but to see her dad once more. Sgt. Carl Roberts & Cpt. Jamie Roberts' Ending: The two police officers fires a Sonic Pulse to send Minion flying out from the ground till he explodes to pieces, they both drive a Police Car and slams the brakes near Calypso, they both does not make a wish but, to arrest Calypso, along with the help of the FBI. Armanda Watts' Ending: When battling Minion, she creates a Tornado to twirl Minion out of existence, which sends him flying, and she drove near Calypso with her F1 Race Car, she wishes to compete in a race to be the fastest driver on earth, then Calypso grants her wish, and she ended herself up in a race track, and she used to be the fastest to pass the other racers, until, she had a sudden burst of acceleration until she ended up going through the speed of light, rupturing the space-time continuum with a huge amount of speed, and ended up disappearing out from existence like a Delorean from BTTF, which leaves a huge trail of flames on the ground, means that she ended up as a time traveler. Takeru Inui: He drifts around Minion in circles, firing a lot of missles and remote bombs on Minion, and he went out, and Minion got exploded to bits, And he stopped behind Calypso, he wishes to be a Touge Drift Master, and then, Calypso grants his wish, and made him be a Drift Master, and enjoys his life as a champion. James Wilson's Ending: While Minion was on his near destruction, James launches a Boomerang to send Minion off a cliff, and he dies, and as he meets Calypso, he wished for becoming a NASCAR Champion, Calypso grants his wish, and he's officially a NASCAR Champion, and a lot of people wants an autograph, and he decided to run from the fans, and got buried by the fans. As Calypso watches him getting tortured. Marcus Kane's Ending: He uses a Homing Missle and destroyed Minion into pieces, as he continues to drive along, he stopped at the Junkyard to see Calypso, he wished to end this Nightmare cause he thinks this tournament was all dreamlike, as Calypso grants his wish, and his Nightmare has finally ended, and he thinks this tournament was a dream. Simon Wittlebone's Ending: He uses a Frontal Claw to smash Minion into pieces, and throws him up in the air until it explodes, he drives a Front Loader near the City Park to meet Calypso, Simon realizes that the slyscraper for the president was collapsed, and he wishes to finish building the Tower for the president, and Calypso grants his wish, and he finally built this Skyscraper for Simon.